Yooka-Laylee Wiki:Rules
General Rules (Section I) *Do not vandalize anything on the wiki. **Vandalism on the first offense will result in a 3-month ban, with the user's talk page disabled. **Vandalism on the second offense will result in a permanent ban, with the user's talk page permanently disabled. **Any vandalism made on a page with the "Protected Page" template will result in a permanent ban, with the user's talk page disabled. Any extremely biased edit will result in a 3-month ban, with the user's talk page enabled for them to justify their actions. *Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. **This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas," and huge blocks of senseless text. *'Do not edit other users' profiles.' *Do not harass or bully other users. *Do not advertise. *No sexual material or gore. *No excessive swearing. *Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins and chief editors will give out warnings. *Do not plagiarize! Plagiarism is ILLEGAL, and can be taken very seriously! **If you would like to quote something or reference information, please provide a reference! *Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. Uploading Files (Section II) *Do not upload fan-art or unofficial pictures to articles. **Fan art is awesome, but if you want to post such things, post it on your profile page, a forum thread or a blog. **The only exceptions are maps for each world and location! We could really use them! **The wiki as a whole will not be responsible for those who take art or anything from other places without permission. *Do not upload duplicate files. *Do not upload low-quality files. **(While not against the rules, please attempt to not use .jpg-large files. Standard image files such as .png or .jpeg is much more preferred.) Editing Rules and Guidelines (Section III) *'Read each article in its entirety before editing.' *Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. *Do your best to use proper grammar. *'Remain objective - use "the player," "the duo", and "Yooka and Laylee", rather than using the word "you."' *Do your best to keep any abbreviations used consistently. *Do not make the articles redundant. *Do not add speculation and/or theories to articles. *Adding a stub template must be proceeded with a reason as to why it was added in the edit summary section. *Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. *'Do not add categories unless you are an admin.' *'Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc.' *'Do not make unnecessarily verbose edits. ' *Do not add notes to articles. This includes "Will edit later," "I'll check later," etc. Put this in the edit summary. Chat Rules and Guidelines (Section IV) *'All general rules apply to the chat'. *If you are being harassed by another user or a user is spamming, and no chat mods are present, please take screenshots and post them in a message on their message wall. *The "only admins may give warnings" rule still applies, but is extended to include chat mods. Forum/Discussion Rules and Guidelines (Section V) * All general rules apply to the forums and discussions. *If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. **Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. General Ban Guidelines (Section VI) Please note, that if the offense is severe, lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. Breaking the general rules: *First Offense: Warning or a 3-day ban (depending on the severity). *Second Offense: 5-day ban. *Third Offense: 1-week ban. *Fourth Offense: 2-week ban. *Fifth Offense: Permanent ban. Vandalism: *First Offense: 3-month ban. *Second Offense: Permanent ban. Thank you for taking your time to read this!